The Return of Nightmare Night
The Return of Nightmare is a series of episodes in season 3 of My Little Pony: Marisa Adventures. Summary The Return of Nightmare Night The first episodes starts out as Nightmare Night is approaching, and Marisa starts to get ready for the tradition. Waiting for her friends to approach her door, she waits and sees Flutter Fritz at her doorstep. They both take a walk towards the gathering of ponies celebrating the day. During the celebration, they meet all of their friends, and continue on their day, until the sight turns to see a new pony walk into the party. A unicorn named Scar Helvenberg proceeds into the party. The other friends walk away to get food, and Flutter Fritz tries to catch up with them until she accidently bumps into Scar. Scar gasps, and smiles as she gets up. She forgives Flutter Fritz, and during the celebration they start to hang out with each other, introducing each other to themselves. By the time the other pony friends return, they ask Flutter Fritz who that other unicorn is. As the episode continues, Marisa accidently bumps into Scar during the party, and Scar brings out her vampiric fangs, hissing violently at the pony. Marisa gasps, and runs over to her friends in fear. She than becomes more suspicious about Scar. Eventually, Scar asks Flutter Fritz if they could both go to the 'door' of the Everfree forest. Flutter Fritz nervously answers the question, agreeing. Marisa starts to notice interneting features of Scar's appearance and attitude, and convinces all of her friends to sneakingly follow Scar as they go to the forest. When they finally get there, Scar officially reveals her true form as a Vampony, or Vampire Pony. Flutter Fritz screams in terror, and Marisa & her friends jump into the way before Scar can bite. Scar takes a strong lunge at Flutter Fritz but Chii quickly and strongly knocks her over to the ground in anger. Scar laughs hystercly, and races over to Marisa, biting her back left leg quickly and strongly. Marisa falls over in pain and groans quietly as Scar finishes the feast, and runs off into the EverFree Forest, never to be seen again. The Return of the Return of Nightmare Night Marisa is quickly taken back to her home after the bite had been done by Scar. All the ponies panic in fear of what they are going to do when Marisa transforms into a vampony. Each of them try to make a party for her, and make her have 'the funnest day ever'. Chii thinks of making a party theme of Call of Duty; everything being covered in camoflauge and playing the video game all throughout the time. Flutter Fritz wants to create a backyard swimming party themed of Halloween. Waffle Mint wants to make a electronic themed party filled with computers and other fun electronics. While Jade Riot wants to host a band concert with her band the Evil Empire in an outside bus. The entire group of friends argue, until finally Siete Marmamrae finally sets an idea, and all of the ponies gather one party for Marisa with multiple sections of themes. In the ending, Marisa finally transforms into a vampony, and runs away in the basement of her home. The Aftermath of Nightmare Night Marisa continues to hide into the basement of her home for a few days, while the other ponies attempt to think of a way to cure Marisa's vampirism. They finally contact James InfaRed and beg him to create a cure for Vampirism. James accepts the begging, but wants in return the love from Marisa. Meanwhile, Marisa starts to sing the song Vampony; Marisa's Song and looks outside her home window to see her other pony friends running off. She believes that they are running from her. In the end, Marisa starts to feel extremely blood-hungry, and urgently needs the cure before she hurts somepony. James finally gives in and creates the potion for Marisa. Marisa drinks it and becomes cured from her vampirism, but only gives James a small hug. This angers James, and so he starts to sing the same song that Marisa had recently sung. Marisa starts to form in James' hypnotic trans, until Chii quickly cast a spell on James to dissapear. In the last few minutes of the video, James is seen in Everfree Forest being chased by Scar. Category:Episode Category:Other